


腦震蕩

by TongJiang



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, bottom!ethan, top!benji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongJiang/pseuds/TongJiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan在執行任務的時候撞到了頭，就算只是輕微的腦震蕩也讓他很不舒服，因此他想要依靠自己的情人。但Benji實在是太笨了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	腦震蕩

**Author's Note:**

> 歐歐西大概很厲害請忍耐，總之是甜死人的小倆口…這倆剛交往不久同居中。清水文，BenjiXEthan不逆。

腦震蕩

 

“Benji，你過來一下。”

晚餐後正在廚房擺弄餐具的Benji在聽到聲音後從廚房門邊探出半個圓腦袋。“你需要什麼嗎？Ethan？”

扶著腦袋坐在沙發上的年長男人皺著眉心向他無力的招了招手：“我需要你，快過來。”

“再等一下，我馬上就好。”

半個圓腦袋又縮了回去，Ethan閉上眼睛默默的等著。

一分鐘後，Benji用毛巾擦著手從廚房走向客廳。Ethan眼睛都不睜的用手拍拍身邊的位置，示意他坐到自己這邊來。

“Ethan？你還好嗎？”Benji沒有按Ethan的意思坐下來，他試探的俯下身體觀察著Ethan明顯不太舒服的臉。

“你怎麼了？難道白天任務的時候那一下果然給你留下了什麼不好的後遺症麼！這不好，必須告訴Jane，她讓我今晚觀察你的情況了，女性果然比較細心我都沒有發現你有不妥的地方呢！你知道你在我面前總是顯得比我強壯多了，我這就去給她打電話，啊，救護車也是必須的，Ethan你等等我馬上就去…”

“閉嘴！Benji！並且坐到我這邊來！假如你不想讓我的頭疼繼續加重的話！”

於是一緊張就會變成話嘮的男人馬上就閉上了嘴巴，然後Ethan感覺到身邊的沙發輕輕的陷了下去。

他倆就這樣默默的坐在同一張沙發上，Ethan對此還是不太滿意，他半睜開綠色的眸子斜瞥了一眼果然在用一副忐忑不安的表情盯住自己看的Benji。

“你這樣我也不會好轉的，Benji，只不過是輕微腦震蕩罷了，別一副我病得很重的樣子看著我。”

“嗯…那我該做什麼？Ethan？你既不讓我去通知Jane也不讓我去叫救護車，我不知道我還能做什麼…啊，或許有個冰袋是個不錯的選擇！”這樣說著的Benji馬上就站了起來，但下一刻就被Ethan用力的又拽了回去。

“我告訴過你閉嘴了Benji！我不需要什麼該死的冰袋，在這裡坐著就好。”

Ethan重新又閉上了眼睛，看他緊皺的眉頭就能知道他實在是不太舒服，大概在頭暈，或者還伴隨的噁心，反正這就是腦震蕩的病症…Benji非常喪氣的發現自己壓根什麼忙都幫不上。

而他還是Ethan的男朋友——

一想到這個，原本就忐忑的男人馬上更加覺得自己應該干點什麼而不是這樣干坐下去了。

雖然他們只是剛同居不久甚至真正交往也只不過一週的情人，但怎麼說也是Ethan自己同意了跟他同住在一個屋簷下的，所以他絕不能就這樣眼睜睜的看著自己敬仰並傾慕了很多年的人在自己身邊受苦！

可現在他實在也想不出他能為正在忍受著腦震蕩痛苦的Ethan做點什麼，Ethan似乎並不贊成他現在離開沙發，想要去拿濕毛巾或冰塊都沒辦法呢。Benji又看了一眼閉著眼睛靠在沙發扶手上的Ethan。

他這樣撐著沙發休息是不會覺得舒服的，如果可能的話——Ethan會同意靠在自己身上，或者躺在大腿上嗎？

Benji不知道Ethan願不願意這麼做，雖說他們是情人沒錯，但同時他們也都是男人。而Ethan給Benji的感覺就是一向都是別人絕對可以依靠的對象，沒人會懷疑Ethan的強大，很多時候他給人的感覺就是強得像是開了外掛似的，以至於讓人忘記其實Ethan也是一個受傷了會流血，病了會覺得難過的普通人而已。

Benji從來沒見過Ethan依賴過任何人，他會向人示弱嗎？他會介意對某個人顯露出弱姿態嗎？——無論如何，Benji都覺得自己應該試一下，就這麼跟他說吧：‘Ethan，你看我現在什麼都做不了，如果你不介意的話我至少還有個肩膀在，你想要靠著它嗎？我希望你能靠著它！’

就在Benji多番糾結終於鼓起勇氣提出自己的建議的時候，他突然感覺到了身邊人的重量——那是Ethan主動把頭靠在他的肩膀上了。

一瞬間Benji懷疑自己在無意中把心裏所想的都說出來了，但他接著就聽到了Ethan說的話。

“我不敢相信你真的就只是這樣坐著，Benji。”

嗯？

“我以為我們在交往，但你沒做出情人之間應該做的事情。”

我剛想——

“我現在感覺很不好，我的頭疼磨滅了我的耐性，如果我自己不靠過來你是不是想一整晚都這樣坐著等我的下一個命令？現在我們沒有在執行任務，Benji。”

這個實在是冤枉——

“我們現在不是隊長跟下屬的關係，我以為你能分清楚。”

等等，這個語氣…

“我很失望。”

Ethan這是在跟我抱怨嗎？因為他的木訥？

Benji有點不敢相信的轉頭望著依然沒睜開眼睛的Ethan的臉，這個角度讓他能看到Ethan濃密的眼睫毛。

他舔了舔嘴唇，然後呐呐的開聲道：“嗯…我很抱歉，Ethan。我以為你不會想要我——一個完全比你弱的男人的肩膀。”

然後他看到了Ethan的眼皮動了一下，他猜他的隊長剛才是在眼皮底下給了他一個白眼。

“我只說一次，你給我聽好了Benji。”Ethan用他那具備吸力的磁性聲線慢慢的說：“我也是有想要依靠某個人的時候的，比如現在，我感覺不舒服，需要身邊的人——你的肩膀來讓我好過點。當這種時候你像剛才那樣一動不動只是聽我的話來作出回應的話我會很生氣，因為我感覺你還是把我當作是那個無畏的MIF隊長而不是你自己的情人。”

等Ethan把這些話說完後Benji才發現自己從剛才開始就無法把視線從Ethan的臉上挪開。

這時靠著他肩膀的人用永遠都能讓人信服的聲音接著說：“任務的時候你可以把你的生命交給我，我會保護你。但在我們的家的時候，我們是平等的。”

這個人能不能不要這麼帥？Benji敢肯定他又更加愛他的隊長了。

以及剛才他的隊長說了‘他們的家’對麼？

這個是事實，但Benji還是第一次聽到Ethan說出這句話，要知道這句話由Ethan親自說出來的話對他衝擊力肯定是翻倍的。

於是MIF技術員果斷被蘇化了。（他已經控制不住自己的臉部表情，那一定很傻。）

他讓自己調整了一下坐姿，好讓他的隊長靠得更加舒服點。稍微又猶豫了一下，最後還是小心翼翼的將自己的手臂從Ethan的背後伸過去，然後試探著慢慢摟住他的肩膀。

對此Ethan的反應是將半個身體都靠在他的身上。輕柔的呼吸騷著Benji的頸窩處，讓他感覺不能更真實。

Ethan喜歡這樣。

Benji在看到Ethan的眉頭已經不像剛才那樣皺起來後得出了這個結論。

下一秒，在感覺到Ethan不知道是故意還是無意的在他身上蹭了蹭的時候，Benji立刻發現這個姿勢其實不夠好。

如果可以的話他想要提議其實Ethan可以從正面跨坐在自己身上而Benji就可以整個抱住他了，這個姿勢絕對會更加舒服的，那樣他們如果想蹭蹭或者接吻都會更方便——然後Benji忍不住想得遠了一些。

終於他動了一下：“嗯，Ethan，我想…”

“閉嘴，Benji，別動。”

好吧，剛才設想的那種姿勢可以等下次。

Benji默默的想。

 

FIN


End file.
